Talk:Healer's Boon
Does the 50% extra heal work on divine favor? Also this and then Holy Haste would make a great combo : Divine Boon mark II :) Asmodeus 05:29, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Just tested, and the 50% extra heal does not apply to the DF bonus. Pity. --Dirigible 08:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Pity? This makes basic healing spells heal for more than many of the elite healing spells. Orison heals for 110 + df with this. (T/ ) 08:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::And casts in half a second. Is it me or are the NF monk skills amazing? --Carth 09:44, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Wait, let me get this straight. This is a maintained enchant with a skill counter? So once those 26 spells run out I have to recast the maintained enchant, and at any time the removal of the maintained enchant stops the effect - is that right? In other news, HOLY SHIT ten bucks says nerf. Kessel 10:14, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Healing bonuses from Revitalize do not trigger on secondary heals, such as Words of Comfort, where the 2 heals are separate. On heals that combine the 2 values, it works fine, such as Dwayna's Kiss. Oddly enough, Revitalize works with Signet of Rejuvenation, making it a half second cast signet that heals for up to 200+ when the conditions are met, and 96 when they're not. Another thing to note is that this does not work with Heal Party, so no 120~ party-wide heals :( Merengue 13:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT) What is the synergy on Res Chant? It casts faster, probably, but what about that 50% more health...? Kessel 21:13, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Res Chant and other resurrection spells don't actually 'heal' you, so they dont recieve any additional health. But this does give you a quick 4 second res. (T/ ) 13:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Relitavize+Holy Haste=2 sec res chant. I can finally see monks carrying res again -Thomas 10:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::2 sec cast is ok now?? Why do you think they don't carry 3 sec signet? — Skuld 11:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I can see them battle resing in PvE but definately not PvP. At most you would see a better resmer with Holy Haste and Resurrect (you have a 1 second window! :P) but thats it. (T/ ) 14:56, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Too bad both of them are in the divine favor attribute. But, it makes sense. Assassinman 22:12, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Wait, does the enchantment end once you cast the given amount of Healing Prayers Spells? Or does it turn into a useless enchantment until you recast it?--Dice 18:19, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Boss with this in Makuun just SE of the palace/south of the amphitheatre. --Fyren 06:26, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Combine with Divine Boon? Since any monk worth his weight in salt is going to be using this with ~12+ DF, wouldn't this be good with Divine Boon, considering the enourmous healing benefit from that? So it's like, a 150+ heal Orison of Healing. --Mgrinshpon 11:30, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :How very useful that would be. — Skuld 11:58, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Might even make up that you have the same energy regen as a warrior ;P Asmodeus 11:59, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Using Revitalize is already like using Divine Boon. Adding Divine Boon would make Orison a 193 heal (assuming 16 heal, 11 divine) but cost 7 energy and 2 energy regen. At that rate, you might as well spam Heal Other on people which would be a 225 heal (assuming 16 heal, 11 divine again) costing 10 energy with 4 energy regen, much more maintainable. (T/ ) 12:17, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What about using bonds as energy managment? Like, low protection bonds. Sure you'd take damage, but it's definatly worth it when your entire team is recieving half damage, you're healing for like, 200 with Orison for 7 energy, and the occasional Blessed Signet makes the children happy. --Mgrinshpon 09:11, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Damn english... Is this like MoR and reduce it by half (1 to 1/2) or is the way english states it (1 to 0.6666666666666666666666667 secconds)? 20/20 items? if this skill is used with a 20/20 item will it be able to be decreased any more? :I'm pretty sure it won't. What I do is use a +5 energy 20% recharge/+1 att or +30hp 20% recharge set. It works great. (T/ ) 09:08, 30 October 2006 (CST) It's been renamed Healer's Boon according to my skill list...=\ 74.112.104.252 00:38, 26 October 2006 (CDT) combine by using arcane mimicry glimmer of light, holy haste and arcane mimicry. its an actual stance with an aftercast(you can dance and use)